An Unfortunate Encounter
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Sasuke doesn't like that Kakashi calls Sarada his daughter and attempts to put an end to it, but when his own flesh and blood daughter rejects him in favor of Kakashi, how will the ever angry Uchiha handle it?


Kakashi had grown accustomed to a certain way of living over the past two years. He had an amazing woman at his side, an adopted daughter full of her mother's fighting spirit, and best of all, his Hokage reign was finally coming to an end. What more could he want? Well, for one, he really wished her estranged father wasn't standing in his office right now.

"Excuse me? You want me to what?" Kakashi questioned, completely taken aback by what the Uchiha spat at him.

"I want you to stop filling my daughter's head with the absurd lie that you're her father." Sasuke repeated, eyes narrowed at the copy-nin.

"Sasuke, I'm not the one filling her head with lies." He replied, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "She knows who you are. She has a great amount of respect for you, actually. The fact you're trying to come back into her life after being absent for so long is honestly laughable. Sakura is my wife. Sarada is my daughter, whether you like it or not. She may have your blood in her veins, but I'm her father figure. I take care of her."

"You claiming to be her father is the most absurd thing I've heard. I don't care that you married that useless-"

"Watch what you say about my wife, Uchiha. You know as well as I do that you need to fear her more than you fear me. What was it you said? "'My wife is not a weak woman.'"? Heed your own advice." Kakashi smirked under his mask at Sasuke's scowl.

"How dare-"

"DADDY!" Sarada shouted as she ran into Kakashi's office, brushing passed Sasuke to jump into Kakashi's arms.

"I'm sorry, baby." Sakura smiled wearily as she closed the door behind her. "She wanted to see you at work."

"It's no problem, love." He smiled before turning his attention to the toddler in his lap.

"Hello, little pup." Kakashi's eyes softened at Sarada's smile. She looked so much like Sakura when she smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was fun, daddy! Boruto and Inojin taught me how to hold a kunai!" She giggled at Kakashi's wide-eyed expression.

"Did they now?" He mused out loud, debating on having a talk with his former students.

"Do you mind?" Sakura growled, pulling Kakashi's attention off of Sarada. He looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him and holding his arm behind him as if he was holding Sakura behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Uchiha?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes, hugging Sarada against his chest.

"You are making me sick. How dare you call yourself her father?" Sasuke ground out, his body shaking with anger.

"Simple." Kakashi rose to his feet and set Sarada in his chair before kissing the top of her head and spinning the chair so she was facing the window and stepping around his desk to stand in front of the fuming man. "I adopted her the day I married Sakura. Legally, she is my daughter. You have a problem with it? Take it up with her mother."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she connects the dots. "Are you seriously angry that my husband calls my child his own?"

Sasuke turned his head to meet her angry gaze, feeling the energy in the room shift as he heard Sarada whimper.

"Daddy? Is he going to take me? I don't want to go I want to stay with you and mama." She stood on the chair, feeling the malice in the atmosphere.

"Of course not, pup. Your mother and I won't let him lay a finger on you." He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, his eyes creasing as Sakura spoke softly.

"You're staying with us, baby. He won't take you, I promise."

Sarada wiped her eyes as she got off the chair and walked to Kakashi, who immediately bent down to pick her up.

"You should leave before my wife throws you out for making Sarada cry." Kakashi warned, looking at Sakura before caressing Sarada's hair.

"It's okay, don't cry." He whispered, Sarada hugged her arms around his neck tighter as she nodded.

"Sasuke, leave. Now. You have zero parental rights. You make her cry again and I'll make sure it's the last." Sakura growled, pushing past his extended arm to stand next to Kakashi, rubbing small circles on Sarada's back.

"Go away," Sarada whispered. "Please."

Sasuke's face fell ever so slightly before he narrowed his eyes again, turning on his heel with a scoff. "Whatever," he grumbled in defeat. "she'll find me when she wants her real father."

Before either could respond, Sasuke disappeared.

Sakura and Kakashi sagged with visible relief. Kakashi pulled Sarada off his shoulder to look into her eyes. "We will keep you safe, little one. If he ever comes back, come find one of us, understood?" He spoke softly, using his free hand to gently wipe her tears.

"Okay, daddy." She nodded, smiling before turning her head to see Sakura lost in thought. Frowning slightly, she wiggles in Kakashi's hold and put her hands on Sakura's cheeks, startling her.

"It's okay, mama. Daddy will protect us." She smiled again, making Sakura giggle softly.

"I know." She looked up at Kakashi with a sense of pride, knowing she made the right choice.

Later that evening, after Sarada was put to bed, Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, half forming hand signs as she stared at the floor.

"Baby?" Kakashi called out from the doorway. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, closing the door behind him and sitting next to her, pulling his mask from around his neck and setting it on the dresser.

"I can't get Sasuke's sudden appearance out of my head." She admitted. "Why would he come back now? He signed those papers giving up his parental rights in front of us and Tsunade-sama."

"I don't know," Kakashi sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "He was acting like he wanted her to go with him. He told me he didn't want me filling her head with lies."

"What lies? You're her father now. You framed the paperwork." Sakura added with a stiff giggle. "I don't understand why he's got a problem with it now though."

"I wish I knew, baby. I'll station some ANBU at her day care and around here, just in case." He offered, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Thank you."

"Always, love." He whispered into her hair before kissing her head.

"Let's get some sleep. I need to talk to Naruto and Sai in the morning." He grumbled before standing.

"Oh?" Sakura giggled. "Protective Kakashi is coming out."

Kakashi's face grew hot, but he ignored it and crawled into bed.

"Shut up," He mumbled into her hair as she laid with her back against his chest. "She's too young to know how to hold a kunai."

"Baby, she's three." Sakura giggled before hugging his arms around her waist. "Besides, it was Ino'a idea."

"You better talk to her."

"Maa, okay." She giggled again before sighing contently.

"Did you just mock me, Mrs. Hatake?"

"No, never." She gasped with fake innocence.

Kakashi chuckled before kissing her neck, making her melt in his hold.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered, his deep voice calming her.

"Goodnight, Kashi."


End file.
